


Possession

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, M/M, Poetry, end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd post this here because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The planes of your face are cold and hard.  
Thoughts manifest in the smallest degrees  
to be washed away quickly like a flash flood,  
I am the only one who can see the satisfaction there.  
I know you too well already.  
I see you where others are blind.

Betrayal hangs in the air. It is like sex.   
It taints the air with its smell and leaves the mind  
coated by hot, slicking liquid that consumes all of the senses.  
It’s like sex the way birth is like sex.   
All pain and expectation and promise. 

My pulse runs hot. It is said that the possessed must learn the  
possessor’s ways. While the master is unconcerned with the  
minute details of the owned. I am aware of every flinch,   
every twitch, every curiosity filled glance. 

I am blue-hot mad, in every sense of the word, at  
being under you. Yet, I note the way your body mirrors mine,  
the way you study and weigh your words carefully. 

I wonder again who is owner and who is owned after all?


End file.
